The present invention relates to a computer system with a function to manage the performance of storage apparatuses and a performance management method of the computer system and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer system.
More specifically, the present invention relates to the computer system and the performance management method which utilize the processing performance requirement settings specified by an administrator for adjustment of the performance of the storage apparatuses in the computer system to obtain the preferable performance of the computer system where a large-scale DBMS (Database Management System) operates.